New Beginnings
by The Unsung Couples
Summary: Kagome is back in the Fudal Era to be with Inuyasha. What happens between the two when the unexpected happpens? Rated T for themes and mild violence very mild MirxSan SesxRin First Inuyasha IGHT SPOLIER ALERT!
1. What Just Happened?

New Beginnings

**This is just something I thought would be funny and cute. I really tried to make this as original as possible since plenty of others have done stories on this. A tad bit OOC. sry**

**I do not own any of the characters. But the plot is all my own. *laughs evilly* **

**For those of you who are looking for an update on my first story I'm sorry. I want to give you the best I can and right now I'm stuck. Also I have college work to and sadly that comes first. **

**Ok so this is a slightly edited version of the first chapter. Sorry for those who have wanted to kill me for the bad writing.**

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"

*THUMP* "Gah!"

"Humph. Why did I even mate with an idiot like you? You are so frustrating!" Kagome yelled as she stormed away from camp.

"Kagome! Get back here! Grrrr…," Inuyasha growled as he waited for the magic to subside. Knowing that he would have to go apologize for whatever he did. Once he was able to get up, he ran after Kagome.

"Kagome really did a number on him this time didn't she?" asked Shippo.

"Yes she did." replied Sango "It seems that she has been using that command more than usual too. I wonder what Inuyasha did to make her so angry?"

"I'm not sure but it looks like Inuyasha's not even going to argue with her this time. There is definitely something going on." said Miroku with a grin. With thoughts not meant for children going through his head.

"You pervert," Sango said as she pulled on his ear. "How in the world did I fall for a guy like you?"

"Obviously my good looks. But what are you going to do about it?"

"Hhhhmmmm...I'll have to do something to get all those thoughts out of your head" Sango fake frowned, trying not to smile at her comment.

"Miroku you idiot," Shippo sighed. (A/N: he's still not old enough to know about sex yes I said it: sex)

As Inuyasha was looking for Kagome he started thinking about how the last couple of months had affected their relationship. It was her idea when they got married. He thought it was a useless practice that humans made just to keep a hold of their mates. _"Keh, demons don't need that," Inuyasha told Kagome one day when she asked why he was so against it. "Once we mark our mate, there are very few demons that go against this bond. And those who find what demons call their true mate never split; at least I haven't heard of any."_

"_So then your father is one of those few?"_

"_When he was with Sesshomaru's mother, my mother wasn't born yet. I don't even think my father planned on leaving her until he met my mother. When a demon finds his true mate other demons or humans are not compatible to them. So if a they find their true mate, even when they already have a mate, they automatically change, physically and mentally (A/N: the mental change takes more time, hence why it took Inuyasha so long to fully acknowledge his feeling. Idiot) and it is impossible to share the relationship they once had with their first mate. So I really don't understand why you're so stuck on doing this human marriage ritual."_

"_Inuyasha I understand why you don't like this, but I still think we should go through the marriage ceremony. I think it will be easier for villagers to handle our relationship if they see us go through the rite. Besides," she added coyly, "this way I can have you all to myself without anyone disturbing us to handle an exorcism the next couple of days after our marriage." _

_While she finished talking, she reached up and started rubbing his ears between the pads of her fingers. His chest rumbled from the relaxing sensation her fingers brought from rubbing his ears._

"_Well I guess it won't be too bad. After all, if the ceremony gets to be too long, I can just threaten them to pick up the pace or run off with you to skip to the after activities."_

Inuyasha smiled as he remembered those weeks before they had gotten married and the days they had afterward, while ran following his mate's scent. They had been mated for only a month and a half and already he knew her new scent by heart; a mixture of him with her scent that could only be described as pure heaven. When he finally found her she was sitting near the bank of a stream. He was curious as to her behavior. Was she distressed because their mating had happened so suddenly after she returned? He thought that they had both wanted to be with each other forever and both had decided they could no longer hold back their feelings. Maybe he did rush her; it had been three years since they saw each other when she came back to the feudal era.

The road they had chosen for themselves was not an easy one. Demons were still coming out of the wood work trying to find the Sacred Jewel, even though it had been gone for quite some time. They both had no problems handling the demons and life in the village had been a bit easier since Naraku was destroyed. But maybe it still all affected her. He acted so angry so that the people wouldn't think he had grown a soft spot for Kagome but really, it was tearing him up inside. He hated to see his mate this way and she wouldn't confide in him what was bothering her.

He finally found her scent and followed it to the Bone Eater's well. She was sitting on the edge, staring off into space. Her hair flying behind her that made her look like a pondering princess in his eyes. He stopped just for a moment wanting to remember the moment forever and to remind him that he was about to head into a minefield of emotions.

"Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned as he walked towards Kagome. Her face giving away that she was upset. _She's still beautiful even when she's mead, _he thought.

"Hmmm?" she replied with a tone that said she was not fully paying attention.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh sure…"she replied without noticing him sitting down. The two of them sat there looking on at the world as if they were not a part of it. Inuyasha finally broke the silence between them.

"So Kagome do you want to tell me why you have been acting so weird lately?" he inquired.

"I have? ... Oh I'm sorry Inuyasha. I was just thinking about what life will be like in the next couple of years."

"Heh, I know what it will be like; you're going to be my mate for eternity and I'll fight anyone who says otherwise." Inuyasha scoffed, still unsure about the mangy wolf sticking to his own mate.

"Inuyasha you're so simple minded. I was talking about how life might change for everyone in the upcoming future. It's been difficult to get back into the swing of things seeing how everyone's' lives have changed since I left. I mean in the past three years, Rin has come to stay at the village till she's of age to marry your brother, Koga finally married Ayame, and Sango and Miroku are married and have three kids. It's just makes me wonder what is going to happen with us."

"I don't understand Kagome. Things won't change I'll always be there for you." _I don't understand what she is talking about. And what is this strange smell on her? It's not like Koga's scent and she can't go to the future, so why does she she..._

"Kagome is there something you want to tell me?"

**So here we go that is the first part of this story. I already have part of the next chapter typed so R&R at least three and hopefully I will upload quickly. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I know it's been a while but as soon as I posted my first part of this story, my professors started really piling on the home work. Plus the social obligations and performances got in the way. Then finals came along and once school was out there was family to get ready for. So here's the next part of the story. So this is my Christmas present or holiday present (for those who need this to be PC) to you guys, I think you've waited long enough. I know it's a lot of fluff but trust me it's still needed for the story. Once again I do not own Inuyasha *sniff* but I do own the ideas. Yay! ****Edited version but the same thing.**

"I just told everything."

"Keh. Yeah right." Inuyasha plainly stated. "Now tell me what is really going on."

"I'm not lying! Why would you even think I would? Just. Leave. Me. Alone," She growled. _It's like he has this instinct on how to ruin a moment. Sometimes I wonder about our relationship. Does he even know how hard it is to give up my whole life in the future?_ After that thought, she began to cry. Inuyasha not knowing what had just gone through her head was confused and worried about her. Still not being used to girls' frequent ups and downs in emotions.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He paused smelling her silent tears." Look I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to make you cry, it's just that you've been acting so strange lately that I don't know what to think." Inuyasha pulled her into his protective arms and ran his hands through her hair trying to calm her down. _Well what do I do now? This isn't the time to tell her. It would probably just scare her and make her "sit" me again._

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I know I've been using the beads a lot recently, I just don't know what has gotten into me the past couple of weeks. I feel like I don't have control over myself anymore. I'm so frightened and it's not like I can go and talk to mom about this." She murmured as she cried into his chest.

_Or I could tell her now. She's already upset .Idiot. How could I not recognize this? I would have saved myself from a lot of eating dirt._

"Hey Kagome, I want to tell you something. But you have to promise not to "sit" me okay?"

"Okay…what is it?"

"Ummm …Kagome… *cough, cough* your ummm scent has changed" he told her uncomfortably.

Thinking that he was an idiot for forgetting what they did several times after being married retorted. "Well I know that. We... well you know. I'm obviously going to change what I smell like, so that I smell like you," she said blushing slightly. But she heard the cautiousness in his voice along with the discomfort.

"Inuyasha, I don't understand. What's wrong with me? I have the right to know especially if it has to do with me."

Inuyasha mentally sighed. He really didn't want to say this out in the woods. Not the best place to discuss private things._ Why can't she just understand?_

"Kagome" Inuyasha said in a tone that definitely got her attention. He coughed a few times to get the courage "What's your view on puppies?"

"Why are you asking a pointless question like that?

...

Wait you're not saying that I'm ...?"

"I'm so sorry Kagome! I never meant for this to happen so soon! If you hate me I under-ummph!"

Before he could even finish his apology she had wrapped her arms around his neck and encased his lips in hers. He was unsure of what had just happened but not wanting to ruin the moment he returned her kiss by deepening it. It wasn't a kiss that was needy; it was one just to show how much she cared for him. When they finally broke away, their faces still touching, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Kagome," when he saw her tears, he pulled her into his arms. "It will be okay. I promise no one will hurt you. I'll never let anyone treat you like they did my mother."

"I'm not crying because I'm scared or even sad. I'm really happy. I didn't understand why I wanted to cry over everything for the past couple of days. At least there's a reason and it one of the best reasons I can think of."

He smiled down at her, thinking that he had to be one of the luckiest guys that ever lived. Not many girls would stay with the one they loved while the other was running after another girl, and then wait three years after they finally were together. Actually the only one by his knowledge was Kagome, his mate; his wife. _I wonder if this how my father felt when he found out that mom was pregnant._

Once Kagome had calmed down from hearing the news, they both started walking back to the camp; her hand in his.

"So you think we should tell Miroku and Sango or should we let them figure it out for themselves?" Kagome said, smiling at the thought of how funny it would be if they didn't notice until she had a bulge. Inuyasha looked like he was about to make a smart remark, but stopped before he could utter a word. His cheeks got visibly red even in the late afternoon light.

"Well...we should at least wait until tomorrow to tell them," Inuyasha replied looking uncomfortable.

"Why? If we are going to tell them, they should..." As Kagome trailed off mid-sentence, she understood why blood was rushing to his cheeks. Her blood immediately followed. Since she now was connected with Inuyasha, her senses were a bit heightened. Not as much as his were, but enough to hear things that couldn't be heard by an average human. As they approached she knew it was not the appropriate time to tell them. (A/N: I'll let you put two and two together)After getting over the initial shock of the situation, Inuyasha regained his composition.

"I swear you would think those two were newly married the way-"

"INUYASHA!"

"What! I know you can hear them just as well as I can at night."

"Yeah but I'm not the one who suggests we follow suit," Kagome hissed silently since they were near camp. Inuyasha chuckled at that. Ever since Kagome had gained a bit of his blood, it was easier to initiate further actions in the night. Sometimes it really bugged her actually. She had told him it felt like she had no control over how her body would react to her heightened senses. "We probably should find out where Shippo went anyways, I hope they sent him off somewhere, because I do not want to have to explain **that** to him right now."

They found Shippo farther up the stream with Sango's children. They made camp again. Kagome put the kids to sleep and made sure the fire wouldn't go out for the rest of the night before getting ready for bed herself. Inuyasha jumped in the nearest tree and settled down for the night. As he sat there watching Kagome, he admired how beautiful she was in the firelight. _She seems to be more beautiful than last night. I wonder if it has anything to do with the news earlier today .Kami, I must be lucky._

"Inuyasha don't you want to come down near camp? It feels like it's going to be a cold night tonight."

"Nah. I think I'll just stay here for the night; haven't spent the night in a tree for a long time. I forgot how peaceful it can be."

"Well then I'll come up there and join you. I've always wondered what fascinated you with sleeping in high places," as she started to climb.

"NO!" Inuyasha quietly yelled. Kagome stumbled slightly and looked back up at Inuyasha with an inquiring look on her face. Inuyasha recovered quickly. "I-I mean it's a bit windy up here and I wouldn't want you to fall and break anything."

"Inuyasha, you don't have to worry. Did you forget that I am a bit more capable to do things myself?" she said sweetly.

But before she could prepare herself to jump again, he had already jumped down, picked her up and settled them on the branch with her up against his chest. He scoffed at her.

"I know that. I just want to know that you are safe; you have another person to think about now," blushing slightly for making a big deal out of it. Kagome just smiled back at him thinking how much he had changed even since they had married.

A few hours later Kagome woke up and realized she was starving. Trying to move out of Inuyasha's protective arms without waking him, she jumped off the branch the two were cuddled on. She found her bow and arrow in her belongings and started to head out.

"And where do you think you're going?"

She jumped. "Don't do that Inuyasha, do you want to hurt the baby?"

"You'll be the one who will hurt the baby if you go out on your own like this," he sternly whispered.

"I can take care of myself Inuyasha. I've been up against worse things than in these woods. Now would you just let me go!" Kagome was fuming. How dare he think she couldn't fend for herself!

"But-"

"Sit." She said in her softest angry tone she could use. Before he barely hit the ground from the incantation, she had run into the woods.

_That Kagome! Does she not realize what can happen when she's out this late at night and that scent coming off of her?_

Shippo stirred from where he was sleeping in one of Kagome's sleeping bags. He rubbed his eyes to see what the commotion was. (A/N: he has grown up so he is less afraid of what is out in the forest) "What-? Oh it's just you Inuyasha. What did you do to upset Kagome this time?"

"Nothing you brat. It's none of your business," Inuyasha said as he brushed the dirt off his fire rat robe.

"But I need you to watch Miroku and Sango's kids while I go off and get Kagome. I'm counting on you to protect them ok?"

"I promise Inuyasha I'll guard them with my life," Shippo replied with his chest puffed out to make him look intimidating. (A/N: he'd probably look more cute than scary, don't you think?)

"Good." He ruffled Shippo's hair and an off after Kagome.

_I just hope she's okay and not in any danger yet_ thought Inuyasha as he as fast as he could, following Kagome's scent.

All of a sudden her scent changed from anger to cautiousness; and from that to uneasiness to pure fear. This was followed by the sound of her running quickly and her breathing quickening with something or some things following.

Suddenly he heard a scream filled with shock and terror.

_Shit._

**So what do you guys think? I know it will be different than any the other stories like this made. And it's for me to know and for you to find out. *insert mocking chuckle* Please R&R! I would like to have a few comments before I post the next. Hopefully it won't be as long a wait as this time. **


	3. Secrets

**Hey everyone! So I'm really sorry about not updating for TWO MONTHS! College took over my life second semester and I haven't had time to even read the stories in my favorite list until a couple days ago. So to make up for it I decided to put two chapters in one. YAY! Two very minor spoilers for the chapter: Sango and Miroku's children gender were decided by me from a picture I found and I guessed the infant's gender. Second is that I'm going to say that Kagome's mom decided some time ago to pack her yellow bag (having a mother's intuition) knowing that she would somehow find a way to open the well again. I have one more thing to say before we move on to the newest addition:...I don't own Inuyasha. Wish I had the idea first. Only the idea for the story is mine.**

_I just hope she's okay and not in any danger yet_thought Inuyasha as he as fast as he could, following Kagome's scent.

All of a sudden her scent changed from anger to cautiousness to uneasiness to pure fear. This was followed by the sound of her running quickly and breathing quickening with something or some things following.

_Shit._

Inuyasha started bounding from tree to tree to see what was happening just up ahead of him. There were dust trails everywhere converging all in the area where Kagome was. He saw the flash of pink from her arrows and screeches of demons that had been struck by the powerful missiles. He knew that she would be okay until he could get here. She was strong to hold off a few demons, but by the numbers they were coming she would be overpowered soon.

As he ran into the scene unfolding, he could tell that it was already turning dangerous for her. There were already too many demons for her to handle by herself. Demons were coming at her at every angle; striking with their legs, mouth, tongue; anything that would harm her. Her face was already covered in sweat and blood; cut from pieces of bark that had been broken by the demons' attacks. Her supply of arrows was quickly dwindling and spiritual energy getting weaker. He could hear her labored breathing and the hiss she uttered when releasing her arrows from the enormous amount of energy she had already expended. She couldn't last much longer; with her barrier all but gone, arrow supply diminished and her being cornered into thick part of the forest; Inuyasha was lucky that he had gotten there in time.

"YOU BASTARDS GET BACK! BACKLASH WAVE!"

With the powerful attack and immense energy put into it, the demons were torn apart. Pieces of the demons were strewn on the ground unable to reconnect with the other parts. When Kagome saw that her fight was over, she looked over at Inuyasha and then collapsed.

"Kagome!"

He rushed over and took her body into his powerful arms. The sound of her gentle breathing reassured him that she was still alive. He breathed a sigh of relief. _At least she is okay for the time being but I need to get her back to camp, Miroku should already have noticed the gathering demonic aura near._He carefully picked up Kagome in to his arms and ran back to the second camp to pick up Shippo and the kids before heading to the other.

When Inuyasha arrived at the main camp he saw Sango in her battle gear and Miroku standing at the ready. After they took in the sight of a cut, bruised and pale Kagome and an Inuyasha who looked seriously concerned they dropped their weapons and rushed over to him.

"Is she-"

"No. She just passed out but I think she put quite a strain on her body from all the energy she spent fighting."

"What happened out there anyways? The amount of demonic aura was tremendous. Did the demons think she still had the jewel? ... And why weren't you out there helping her?"

"It wasn't my fault. She sat me to kingdom come and then ran off to go get more food. I couldn't get up fast enough to help her until she had already exerted most of her strength. "

"Baka. You probably deserved the sit. What did you do this time?" Sango asked as Inuyasha laid down Kagome.

"I—I don't know. I told that it was pointless to get more food since daybreak was only a couple hours away. And when I tried to stop her she sat me. I don't even know what her problem was."

Sango sighed. "You'll never learn will you Inuyasha," as she put the kids under blankets, went back over to Kagome, and kneeled down to look at herinjuries. Inuyasha knew he had to lie. He couldn't tell them. It was their secret to tell when they could both tell. He knew that if Miroku, Sango, Shippo knew too soon that it wouldn't be good for the group. _Just for now, I have to lie. I'm sorry that I have to do this. I hope you guys will understand in time._As Sango looked at Kagome's injuries, Inuyasha sat down on the other side of Kagome and watched as Sango examined her.

"She'll be fine, just some minor injuries that should heal soon. But she overexerted herself quite a bit so I would say no strenuous activities for at least two days. And I mean _any_activities Inuyasha." Sango stood up and left the two there knowing Inuyasha would stay near her for the rest of the night. _I'll figure out what really happened out there if I have to beat the truth out of Inuyasha myself_, thought Sango.

The sun was just breaking over the trees by the time everyone got settled in again and started making preparations for breakfast. Miroku decided to go get the food since it didn't seem like Inuyasha was leaving his wife's side anytime soon. While Sango was preoccupied with rekindling the fire, Inuyasha gently picked up Kagome and took a few yards away from camp; enough so that no one would see the two of them easily.

"Kagome," he whispered, "I'm so sorry I let this happen to you. Just please wake up soon okay?"

She shifted slightly in her sleep curling closer to him; he smiled. He laid her on the grass where she would be comfortable. _I really hope that no one comes to look for us; this could be really embarrassing if they did_. As he looked at her bandaged face and body, he took them off and ever so softly lifted her face to his.

He closed the gap between them and began to lick her cuts and bruises that were on her face. As he continued, he moved on to her neck; finding his own mark on her and gently kissing it before moving on with his ministrations. Even though she wasn't awake her body still reacted to his touch; her heart started beating faster and body moved so that she could feel more of his warmth. He stopped for a second noticing this to make sure she was still okay; then continued to heal her abrasions.

Sango was just finished putting the food on the fire that Miroku had brought back when she realized that both Inuyasha and Kagome were gone.

"Miroku?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you see where Inuyasha and Kagome went?"

Miroku looked and also saw that the two were gone. "I'm sure they're fine. Inuyasha wouldn't let anything happen to her. My guess is he just wanted to be alone with her when she wakes up."

"I guess you're right," Sango replied. Right after that the Sango's son woke up and began crying. She smiled and headed over to pick him up, but Miroku beat Sango to him.

He grinned at Yasuragi. "He gets his good looks from me and he loves his mother almost as much as I do," he whispered making Sango blush as she took their son from him.

"You flatter me too much," she shoved him in the shoulder and walked to the edge of camp to tend to Yasuragi. As she sat down to feed her newborn, she heard movement behind her in the shadow of the trees. Slowly she moved her turned her body to see what was there and so that her child would be protected from harm. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the weak light before she could really see what was out there.

...

"Oh my...!"

Miroku looked over at Sango. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Once she got over the shock of what she just saw, she replied to Miroku. "It's nothing you need to worry about. There's no danger. "

_I knew that he wanted to help her is that really necessary?_Sango thought. What she saw astonished her. She had caught Inuyasha licking Kagome and not in the most normal place. It was so shocking; she couldn't believe he would do that.

* * *

Around late afternoon, Inuyasha was finished with helping Kagome. Then he gathered Kagome in his arms, went to go rest at the bottom of a nearby tree. He sat her between his legs and waited for her to wake up hoping she would wake up soon so that he could breathe easier. Knowing that it was partially his fault was tearing him up inside. _I should have just told her. I should have told her why she couldn't go out, but I didn't want to her to get mad. I really would rather not tell her, but..._Inuyasha wasn't sure. If he told her it might scare her and never let him near her again. Of course she was always a stubborn girl so she might be able to take it.

While he was still thinking about the situation, he noticed her heart slowly speeding up. He snapped his attention back to her eyes fluttered opened and she stretched. Inuyasha saw the sleepy look in her eyes and his posture relaxed a bit. She looked around and wondered where the battlefield, she remembered blacking out at, went.

"Hey," Inuyasha smiled.

"Hi," she smiled back. "Where are we? Last thing I remember I was in the middle of the forest and I saw you across the way."

"We're back at camp. I saw you pass out and took you back. You've been out for most of the day."

"I was out that long! I must have worried everybody. Is everyone okay?" She tried to stand up but not being able to find her balance, she started to fall. Inuyasha caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground.

"Still a little weak? You should rest more; they are all fine. I took care of the rest of the demons," Inuyasha said trying to get her to calm down.

"Well that's good, but now I think I'll go-," as she tried to get up again her legs gave out and Inuyasha caught her again.

"Kagome you're wounds aren't healed yet. You need to rest so that you don't hurt yourself more," he ordered. He swore that she would push herself too far sometimes; and now was not a good time for her to do that at all.

Before he could sit back down on the ground with her, he heard a very loud rumble coming from Kagome's stomach.

"Actually I'm still tired but I really just wanted to get some food," she replied with red flashing across her face. Inuyasha mentally beat himself for forgetting why she had stormed out of camp last night in the first place.

"You never got your food; did you? I'll go get some while you stay here. You should be safe near camp. Besides I don't want my mate or our pup dying of starvation." He smirked at his comment. He couldn't believe that he was going to be dad soon; it actually kind of scared him. He was young, even for a half demon.

While Inuyasha went to get food, Kagome was left to her own thoughts. She herself was thinking about their predicament as well. She slightly touched her stomach, already feeling the baby bulge. _Well that's weird, mom didn't show when she was pregnant with Souta until about two or three months in. Of course then again Inuyasha is a half-demon so who knows what how the baby will grow. I wish I had mom here. I'd go to her for advice if I had questions but I can't go back now. I made my choice to be with Inuyasha and the others and I don't regret it._ She looked down at her stomach remembering something her mom and dad had done when she was pregnant. She looked around to make sure no one was near and started to speak to her stomach.

"I don't know what you'll look like until you're in this world but I hope you have ears like your fathers." Inuyasha had just come back when he saw her talking to no one particular.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" She hadn't noticed that Inuyasha had come back with the food. Her face turned beet red.

"N-n-nothing. I was just told that if you talk to the baby while it's still in the womb, it grows to know your voice and recognize it."

"Humph. Well I ain't heard of anything like that. How's supposed to tell who it is when they're born, it's not like it can see you."

That was the one thing she would never understand; how he could still act childish at the most unusual times even though he was older. He handed her a couple of fish that had been cooking on the fire, then sat down on the ground next to her to eat his own. They ate in silence for a while, Kagome being too embarrassed from being caught and Inuyasha because...well he was hungry. When they were done eating, the sky had turned changed from a beautiful blue cloudless day into a picturesque evening sunset. As Kagome looked on at this, her eyes began to feel very heavy and she yawned. Inuyasha noticed this and the tired look on her face.

"Why don't you get some sleep? We're not going anywhere; it's almost dark anyways."

"But what if there's trouble at the village," she questioned as her eyelids fell lower over her eyes, trying desperately to stay awake.

"If there's trouble in the village, I'm sure Sango and Miroku can take care of it. Now go to sleep so we can leave in the morning."

"Mmkay," she replied as she finally closed her eyes and fell asleep against the tree; her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Once he knew that she was deep asleep he picked her up, brought her back to the camp, and gently placed her in her sleeping bag.

"Has she been asleep the whole day?" Miroku asked.

"For the most part. She woke up long enough to eat and then fell back asleep. I think she's just catching up on rest because we've been traveling a lot plus the battle last night has made her extremely exhausted," Inuyasha replied as he watched her body move up and down with each breath she took in her peaceful sleep. Sango sat near the fire finally putting the last of the kids (A/N: including Shippo) asleep. When she saw him watching Kagome, Sango was reminded of the scene she had come upon earlier.

"Hey Inuyasha, can I ask you a question?"

"Yea, sure. What is it?"

"Well it's about earlier when you left with Kagome."

Inuyasha froze for a second and then composed himself trying to act like nothing was wrong. "What about it?"

"It's just that when I went to the edge of camp with Yasuragi I heard something and saw you...holding Kagome and..."

"It was nothing, Sango. You don't need to worry about it!" As soon as he was done talking, he jumped into a tree and into the darkness.

Sango had never seen his face so red. She knew Inuyasha was very timid when came to show affection for Kagome, but what he had done was obviously not to be seen by anybody else. She felt bad for embarrassing him and at the same time she almost died laughing from the face he had given her.

"What are you laughing about Sango?" Miroku was looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"If...if...I told...you...I think...I think...Inuyasha might kill me," she said in between laughs. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

With the temptation too great... he gave in. "Inuyasha what _did_-"

"Don't even THINK about it Miroku! If you want to keep that hand the way it has been since Naraku died, then I suggest keeping your mouth shut," Inuyasha yelled from the tree he was currently hiding in.

Miroku snickered at that comment knowing it must have been either very bad or very embarrassing for Inuyasha to react the way he did. Once the excitement died down, Miroku tended to the fire so that it wouldn't die during the night, while Sango checked on Kagome once more before she settled down for the night. Kagome's wounds surprised her; she had never seen injuries quite spread out as this. The worst looking places were on her legs, arms, and face. But the weird thing that she had found yesterday and today was that she hardly had any injuries on her torso. _Well if she was tired at the end she would focus more at the center of her. But still I should ask her about it later._The rest of the wounds were healing pretty fast most of her bruises had already yellowed and the cuts were considerably smaller. Once Sango was finished looking for infection she covered Kagome with the top of the sleeping bag she was in and went to lay down for the night. Miroku joined her shortly after this, throwing a blanket over both of them, and slowly fell asleep with Sango by his side.

Now after everyone was asleep, Kirara got up and saw all the people she loved sleeping peacefully. With her sense of smell she had been watching Kagome closer the past month. Seeing that her master was being well taken care of by the monk, she went over and lay down near Kagome, wanting to protect her if anything were to happen. _You smell it to don't you Kirara? I'm glad we don't have to hide this from you. It's difficult enough as it is to keep Shippo from asking questions._Inuyasha thought this as he watched the neko demon curl up and fall asleep next to Kagome. Inuyasha soon followed Kirara's lead and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

When Kagome woke up the next morning, she noticed she was the first up. She stretched and after a few moments noticed that she wasn't in any pain. She wouldn't have noticed except for the fact that she had just been in a major battle and, from what she remembered, was pretty banged up from it. She started looking for the tell-tale signs of the cuts and bruises she had acquired but could hardly find one mark that would have shown she was hurt. It puzzled her; she knew that she had some of Inuyasha's abilities but not anything where she would be healed this fast. Not unless she was a half-demon or more. Hearing how Inuyasha was still asleep, she decided to inquire about it later and get to making breakfast for everyone.

A half hour later, Shippo woke up to the sound of someone moving around camp. He turned his head to see who was awake and saw Kagome there working near the fire, getting food ready for everyone' she didn't even look exhausted from battle that happened only two days ago.

"Hey Shippo," Kagome whispered, "You seem to be up a little early aren't you? I made some breakfast if you want-" Before she could even get out the rest of her sentence, Shippo was in her arms like when he was little.

"I was scared Kagome. You were pretty badly hurt when Inuyasha brought you back," Shippo cried, trying to keep his voice down. He didn't want anyone to see him cry, he was older now and didn't want the others to see him like this.

"Aww Shippo, I'm okay now. I was just tired from everything that's been going on recently," Kagome said in her sweet voice, trying to get the young fox demon to calm down.

"Hey Shippo, quit your whining, you woke me up," chided Inuyasha as he jumped from his place on the tree.

"Inuyasha I would sit you right now if it weren't for the kids sleeping right now," she scolded before placing Shippo back on the ground. "Besides I think we should tell him. He's going to start asking questions soon and it will spoil the whole surprise for everyone else. And I know Shippo can keep a secret right?" He was already confused by what Kagome had just said, but Shippo just nodded his head yes hoping that was the right answer.

"Whatever. We might as well. Kirara already knows and he wouldn't be far behind." Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome as she picked up the little demon who thought of her as his mother.

"Shippo what would you think if I told you that there was going to be a new addition to our group in a few months?"

Shippo's eyes got really big. "You mean there's someone else who wants to be friends with us?"

"Sort of," she paused to trying to figure out how to say this. "Actually I'm going to have a baby, Shippo. Just like Sango and Miroku did."

"Really? Wow I can't believe that you're going to be a dad Inuyasha, and you Kagome, a mom. You're not going to forget about me when it comes will you Kagome?"

"Of course not Shippo, I'll just have a bigger heart so that you and baby fit there," she said as she hugged him tightly to reassure him"

"Ahem..."

"Oh and you too Inuyasha, I would never forget you." She kissed her husband on the check and pulled back to see a blushing half-demon.

Just as Kagome was finished cooking the food, Sango woke up and rose from where she was laying. She noticed that breakfast was already ready and that Kagome was up with Inuyasha and Shippo, looking like nothing had happened two nights ago. Before she could really begin wondering why she was so quick to heal, Yasuragi woke up crying to be fed, which woke everyone else up and started the day.

Later on in the day when the group was walking back to the village, Shippo decided to ask Inuyasha a question that had been bugging him for quite some time. Shippo ran up to Inuyasha and jumped up onto his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, I have a question," Shippo whispered in Inuyasha's ear.

"Yeah what is it, runt?"

"Where did Kagome get a baby and how do babies get into girls stomachs?"

The question was innocent enough but it was the wrong person to ask such a question. For the third time in the past 24 hours, Inuyasha's face turned a crimson red.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHEN YOU'RE OLDER!" Inuyasha snapped at Shippo before giving him a good knock on the head and farther ahead of the group.

"What was that all about?" Sango inquired as she what just happened.

"Who knows," Kagome replied, though secretly having an idea of what had just transgressed. She stifled a giggle before Inuyasha could hear.

**So I know it's not much of a cliff hanger and it's a lot of fluff but trust me it's needed for the humor later and as back story. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Just bear with me if takes longer than expected. If there are mistakes in here please message me b/c I want to fix them so it's a good story forr you guys. Please R & R**


	4. Consequences

**Hey guys! Here is the fourth installment to New Beginnings. I know it's been a while but the updates will definitely be more frequent. **

**Readers: lies lies lies!**

**Me: no really. I will! **

**Readers: *glares***

**Me:...don't kill me! Blame my professors. I promise! **

**Well I should be telling the truth this time. I will have more time to write. Especially if my job interview goes well! Job searching has taken up a lot of time in my days. So hoping that all goes well with the interview I'll have more free time to do what I want. But enjoy and please remember to turn off all cellular devices. Oh and I don't own Inuyasha or the characters.**

* * *

"I can guess that ye's trip went well?"

"Humph. Just another weak demon attacking a village. I didn't even get to use Tessaiga," Inuyasha grumbled while sitting down to eat at Kaede's place. He had been sore about going, knowing full well that the only reason his help was needed was so that he could bring back the payment for destroying the vile creature. But Kagome insisted that he go. When he tried to back out, she got that look in her eye that said _I'll sit you from heaven and back; you know I'm not kidding_, which shut him up in a heartbeat.

"Now, now, Inuyasha," Miroku chided, "I'm sure the people of that village thought it was strong. They don't have a priestess, demon slayer, half-demon, or handsome monk like this village does. They were generous enough with their payment for taking care of it. Besides, I'm sure the girls needed some time alone anyways. You've been Kagome's second shadow for the last week and a half I'm surprised she hasn't been angry with you for it."

"Whatever." Inuyasha went back to eating his food as quickly as he ever has.

He sat their quietly listening to Kaede inform Miroku what had happened the past two days; Miroku holding his newborn who was quietly sleeping. They spoke of how Jaken came to village earlier today to announce that Sesshomaru would be visiting in the next few days. He would have been at the village that day except for the fact he was being detained by his mother regarding his duties around Western lands. Rin was listening to the two of them converse while cleaning up the hut she shared with Kaede. She even tried to get the twins to help, but they thought of it more as a game and started running after each other laughing the entire time. Rin wasn't frustrated, in fact watching the two just made her smile. Everyone could see that she had the most childlike grin you had ever seen, hardly containing her excitement to see her lord again.

Seeing the eagerness in Rin's face because her fiancé was to be arriving soon, made Inuyasha think about his wife. He was actually getting a bit worried about Kagome. He knew that as long as his scent was around the village, weaker demons wouldn't dare to trespass. Plus Sango was with her most of the time while he was gone and he was told she even stayed at their house, but he still worried about her. Inuyasha didn't want to leave her for too long without him nearby. The longest he had left her by herself since they had found out, was an hour or two. Leaving her alone for two days had made him tense.

Even Miroku had noticed while they were traveling. Seeing Inuyasha anxious the entire time they were on the trip made it very difficult to talk casually. But knowing Inuyasha, Miroku had decided not to say anything knowing that Inuyasha would tell him when he was ready.

When they got back, Inuyasha had noticed there was more demonic activity beyond the village when he got back, but not enough for the others to suspect trouble. If this kept up though..., well he didn't want to think about it. Inuyasha then got up from where he was sitting and went outside to search for Kagome.

The familiar smells of the village were drifting in the air; burnt and blackened wood on a nearby fire, flowers in full bloom, herbs being dried out in the waning sun, the dust rising from the ground as children chased each other. But he couldn't smell Kagome's fresh scent anywhere among the village. While trying to locate where Kagome was currently, he saw Kohaku flying overhead on Kirara, more than likely borrowing her to go to help train the new demon slayers living in old village.

"Hey Kohaku, Have you seen your sister and Kagome recently?" Inuyasha yelled to the young demon slayer.

"Hey Inuyasha; I just saw them. There in the forest practicing. They said they were going to the hot springs afterwards."

"Thanks!"

_I bet they went far into the forest so nobody would get hurt. I would have thought they would stay close if only to be near to Yasuragi in case Miroku needed help. Of course neither of them has ever done what I thought they would do, why change now?_ Inuyasha ran into the forest searching for them. But all the while he was sensing the demons lurking in the shadows.

* * *

Two hour previous

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

Sango's weapon went around the trees in an arc, snapping a few branches from the trees in the process; then catching it in her hand as Hiraikotsu returned to her. She faltered and stumbled back a step from the weight of it.

"I'm a bit out of practice I suppose. I guess that's what happens when you have three kids to watch that take up most of your time," Sango said with a smile, "But it's nice not having to feel like I'm always in danger and can focus more on people I love." Kirara lifted her head up and mewed at that comment.

"And you Kirara, I couldn't forget about you." Kirara looked up at Sango and put her head back down to watch the two of them practice.

When Sango was finished talking, Kagome shot an arrow towards the mark on the tree she had made, the pink glow of her purifying aura surrounding the object flying towards the target. Landing just a couple inches above where the target was; sparks flying off the missal as the pink glow dissipated.

"Or just not having time because of protective husbands can be a problem," Kagome laughed, "but I'm glad I able to spend some time with you, Sango. I needed some time away from Inuyasha. He can be so irritating; I feel like he was becoming my shadow."_ Plus I needed this time to really practice my aim. The way I fought in that last demon attack made me realize how much weaker I have become since fighting Naraku,_ Kagome added in her head.

"Well can you blame him? I mean he hadn't seen you for three years and then you just appear out of the well one day. I wouldn't doubt that sometimes he thinks he's dreaming, he wants you near him," Sango tried to explain to her, "You wouldn't know it but, there were days he would stay with us when Shippo came back and fall asleep near the fire. Miroku and I would wake up to him saying your name is his sleep."

"Really," Kagome said with an astonished look on her face, "I would have never guessed that he would still miss me even after three years. I don't know what I would have done if he had moved on and met someone else." She shuddered at the thought and shot another arrow trying to forget the unfolding scenario in her head.

...

About hour into practice Kohaku came running up to them. He had arrived earlier that day to get some antidotes from Kaede and cloth to make the new demon slayers outfits. Many of the new members were younger and had joined because they had been estranged from their villages or were sole survivors of demon attacks; most of them hadn't picked up any trade skills. So while they were taught the skills they needed by neighboring villages, the new recruits depended on them and Kaede's village as well.

"It's been a while since I've seen you practice with Hiraikotsu," Kohaku commented as he walked up to the two girls.

"Yeah I think Kagome and I both are going to the hot spring after this. Practicing so hard after not much recent time in battle, really took it out of us. I'm guessing you're here to take Kirara back to the demon slayer village, right?"

"Yeah, thanks for letting me borrow her."

"You're my brother, Kohaku. I would do anything for you; and I'm sure Kirara doesn't mind helping you. If you ever need help with training the new members, I'm here," Sango said as she hugged her brother.

He turned red. Hugging her back quickly, he hopped on Kirara and flew off to the village to pick up the supplies before continuing his journey to the village. But no one had noticed that Kirara looked nervous to leave the girls. She looked back longingly at her master and the priestess wanting to stay but knowing she couldn't without raising suspicion. She set off at fairly fast speed so she could return before the day ended. After the young demon slayer left with the demon cat; the two girls gathered their weapons and walked down to the spring to relax their sore muscles.

When they got down the spring they began to undress. In the middle of stripping down to the last of her clothing, Sango paused, a feeling uneasy about their surroundings. There were only weak demonic auras around and weren't looking to for a fresh meal consisting of human flesh. Still it was unusual for the forest to be so quiet this close to dark. For good measure, Sango stirred up the dirt on the ground and kicked a few rocks just to see if anything was lurking in the shadows. Seeing that nothing was jumping out of the darkk, she finished undressing and stepped in to the hot spring; still being cautious should anything happen to change the current atmosphere.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked as she followed Sango into the water.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," Sango said with a faraway look in her eyes. Kagome wasn't sure what Sango was thinking, but she was thankful that Sango wasn't really paying attention to her, just now seeing that her stomach already had a bit of a bulge. Kagome quickly sank lower into the water so that Sango wouldn't notice her slightly protruding stomach.

Once the two girls got in the spring, the stress from the day slowly disappeared from their stiff bodies. The girls started talking about how the past couple of days and reminiscing on current state of the village and the children. Kagome asked Sango how she was doing with the new baby and the rest of her family.

"I'm pretty exhausted. Yasuragi only woke up once last night but it was my turn to get him. I swear if he wasn't my husband, I'd kill Miroku for how tired I am. But I'm really glad Kaede agreed to watch the kids for the day while the boys are gone, I miss talking to you like we did before Naraku was gone."

"But back then you still worried about Kohaku, Miroku was in danger of dying any day, and Naraku's demons were always on our tail. It's nice to finally live without stress and not have to worry about dying every day," Kagome said as she sank lower into the spring, thankful for its soothing effects.

"That's true and it's not that I don't love all four of them. The effort Miroku and I put into raising the kids is totally worth it. Seeing them grow up is nothing you can imagine; I had a little knowledge beforehand seeing my brother grow up and how loved spending time with me and Kirara."

When Sango finished talking, she let out a peaceful sigh, thinking about the past with a smile on her face. Kagome, after hearing this, put her arms around her stomach wondering if she would feel the same way when the baby was born. Thinking of how the child would look, hoping that the baby would inherit more of Inuyasha's side of the family than hers. She would never admit it but Kagome always loved seeing Inuyasha's ears twitching even at the slightest sound and how cute it made him even if he was just as strong as a full blooded demon. Plus they were great targets for her to aim for when she got really mad at him and didn't feel like sitting him that day.

As Kagome was lost in her thoughts, her nose picked up on something unusual lurking in the forest. For the most part there were only small traces of small wild animals and a few placid demons. But there was something ominous about the air that gave her chills even in the hot spring. In their current position both of them were vulnerable to attacks and their weapons were out of reach at the moment.

"Sango, do you get the feeling something is not right here?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Yeah," she said a low voice, "I have been for a while I don't think we should stay here anymore we better get back to the village."

Once this was said the girls quickly but silently swam to the edge of the spring and got out. They started collecting their clothes and rushing to get some protection from the air that felt chill against their bodies. They had just finished getting on their inner kimonos, but before they could get the rest of their clothing on, the presence grew stronger and darker, quickly heading straight towards the girls. They knew that they didn't have time to finish dressing; it was just too close for them to do anything about it. Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu and planted her feet firmly in a stance that would make it easy to attack or block whatever was coming near the small clearing. Kagome retrieved her bow and notched an arrow ready for what she knew would be a difficult battle. She looked over at Sango with a bit of worry in her eyes. She had at least been out traveling whenever there were sick people in neighboring villages and even been in sports during high school, so she had a lot of endurance. But Sango for the past two years had been either pregnant or taking care of the kids and didn't have much time to keep up with her training. She knew that the village wasn't too far away, so either she or Sango could go for help if it got really bad. She hoped that it would be Sango, not wanting her to get hurt. Loud screeching coming from just beyond the clearing interrupted Kagome's thoughts. Whatever happened she would protect Sango, herself, and the baby.

In one moment the area near the hot springs was filled with demons. All of them looked at the girls with hunger in their eyes. The demons were still just for a moment, as if to see which one they wanted to devour first. But before any of them could attack, Sango had thrown Hiraikotsu towards them and Kagome released her arrow. When the girls looked to see if they had made progress in destroying the demons, it shocked them. Kagome's arrow had made contact with a few demons, but Hiraikotsu was only able to injure a couple before returning to her.

"What's going on? Why can't I kill them?" Sango questioned aloud. Even with her being weaker than previous years, Hiraikotsu should have killed at least a few. She threw her boomerang again; again with the same effect, but delivering enough damage to kill the ones she had already hit. Sango then noticed Kagome's arrows heading towards the demons, bright pink light surrounding each one. Each one hitting their target and eradicating the demon it had hit; it astonished Sango. How could her arrows kill the demons but she couldn't?

While Sango was in a daze, the demons had started to converge on Kagome. Just as a few nights before, they had surrounded her, all of them hissing and growling wanting to get their hands on the girl.

"It'sssssssss her! Ssssssssssshe'ssssssssss the one", a demon yelled to the others with a gleeful look on its face, "and sssssshe issssssss a pretty one"

Kagome then realized the few demons that were still attacking Sango were leaving and coming to join the attack on her. Sango also realized this and tried to beat off some of the demons around her but they just wouldn't give up. Sango knew if Kagome was ever going to make it through this, they would need support but the village was a mile away. Sango was scared for her friend. All she could do was keep trying to beat off the demons and watch her friend get attacked relentlessly. Sango noticed Kagome already looked fatigued but was still going. _Where's Inuyasha or peeping Miroku when you need them. Please. Please. Someone hear us_, Sango pleaded in her head.

"Kagome run! I'll see if I can't hold them off. Go see if Inuyasha or Miroku are back!" Sango yelled as she barged into flood of demons attacking.

Sango jumped in front of Kagome using Hiraikotsu to block the oncoming demons attacks. Kagome watched dazed by the amount of demons surrounding them. Never had she seen so many except when Sesshomaru forced hundreds demons off the mountain all those years ago. Sango bumped Kagome, knocking her out of her stupor. Kagome looked at her; seeing the panicked look in her eyes. She knew that this wasn't time to be just standing there; they were going to die if they didn't get someone to help soon.

"I'll be back with help Sango. Just hold on for a little while longer!" Kagome yelled as she ran towards the direction of the village. A disturbing laugh rang throughout the forest as she ran into the darkness.

* * *

**Trash cans are located on either side of the theater. We hope you had a good show. (Yes I know it's a bad joke but it's almost 3 in the morning right now. What do you expect?)**

**Ok so I know you guys must hate me now because it seems like I just keeping adding to the questions of what is going on. But trust me; in the next chapter at least one of those will be answered. No I'm not going to tell you, that's insider info. Hee hee : ) I also wanted to see how the story would work if there was more description and less dialogue. Please R&R it's like TLC for me. And remember every time a flame is sent, someone dies from hearing Orihime say Kurosaki-kun (Ichigo) too many times. x.x**


	5. Aftershock

Hey guys so sorry that this isn't a new chapter but when I went over the chapter again, I wasn't really happy with how it ended so I added a little to it but I trust me when I say that it has been on my mind to get the next chapter up. Me and my ADDness are not getting along right now I 'm just trying to get everything done at once but I am trying my ardest to get time to get this dine because I am person who does not like to leave things half done. So enjoy this little edit!

Inuyasha set off sprinting towards the hot spring, pushing himself to his limits. He had noticed that there was a definite unease in the forest. But the aura was not quite demonic; close but different. The presence reminded him of something but he couldn't quite remember what it was. But whatever_ "_it" was, he knew wasn't good and the girls would need his help; he just had to find them before something really bad happened to them.

The distinct smell of Kagome snapped him out of his own thoughts; realizing that each step he took brought him closer to the source. Panting and fast-approaching footsteps accompanied the sweet aroma moments later. Wanting to find her quickly, he yelled out her name in hopes that Kagome's strong ears would pick up his voice.

She was running as fast she could; her breathing was quick and her face red from how hard she was pushing herself to get back. Her mind was swarming with worries about Sango's safety; knowing that she would not be able to hold her own for very long in battle. Kagome knew that just from seeing her first attacks on the demons. _I have to get back in time! Sango won't last more than a few minutes by herself. Why did I force Inuyasha to go on that trip? I could really use him right now._ She pushed forward in silent fear that she would not get help in time. But as she was wallowing in her worries, Kagome's ears picked up a sound echoing in the forest.

Kagoooooommmmmeeeee!

She stopped in her tracks, unsure if what she heard was real or her mind playing tricks on her. She then heard his voice yell out a second time; this time closer. "Inuyasha!" she yelled, sighing that he was back and looking for her. Kagome then heard the sound of bare feet pounding on the forest ground rushing towards her. When Inuyasha spotted her up ahead, he lunged the last 100 yards and had Kagome in his arms quicker than she could realize what happened. "I'm so glad you're not hurt." He said as he placed his head on top of hers and breathed in her scent, thankful that she was okay.

"Inuyasha, I'm so glad to see you. Sango and I were ambushed by demons just a few minutes ago; she told me to go find help while she held them off, but I don't think she will last long. The demons were too strong for even her Hiraikotsu to handle without damage."

Just as worried about their friend as she was, he quickly told her to jump on his back. "We'll get there faster if I run." When he felt her hands grip his shoulders, he clasped Kagome's legs to his sides, and started off on a sprint again; closing the gap between themselves and the clearing where Sango was fighting. Both of them could already hear the guttural growls and snarls of the demons before the clearing was in sight. Inuyasha could also feel the worry for Sango radiating off of Kagome. He didn't know if Sango was still fighting, but she didn't have much time left before she would become the demons first meal of the night.

Seeing an opening in the endless sea of green, Inuyasha burst through the clearing with one last giant leap, and saw the horrific scene in front of him unfolding. He saw Sango, on her knees, bracing herself on Hiraikotsu, having the battle for her life. She was holding off the demons with what little strength she had left. Sweat covering her brow, face red, loose strands of brunette hair flying about as she tried to counter each attack brought down upon her. Cuts covering her body from head to toe; even her Hiraikotsu had several scratches and dents all over it. It looked like it would snap any moment despite the sturdiness of the weapon. They saw Sango deflect another demon's swipe at her, desperately trying to fend off every blow aimed at her. Her body exhausted from obeying her will to keep the demons from finishing her off; even in the short period of time they had fought.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a flash of red. She turned her head towards the burst of color in fear that there might be more demons coming. She prepared to block another incoming attack, but a second glance made her realize that Inuyasha standing at the edge of the clearing; face showing a mix of shock and anger. Sango smiled grateful to see the brash half-demon had come back in time to save Kagome and herself. With that last thought, she gave into the exhaustion that racked her body, her eyes slowly rolled into the back of her head; her body falling to the forest floor.

After seeing Sango collapse, Inuyasha quickly let Kagome off near the edge of the clearing and raced towards the group of demons quickly surrounding Sango's limp body. Inuyasha wrapped his clawed hand around the hilt of Tetsusaiga and drew it from its sheath. The blade transformed in his hand to resemble a fang and raised it high to attack the foul group of creatures.

Seeing Inuyasha flying towards them, the demons paused from their advance on Sango, turning to glare at the man in red who dared to interrupt their hunt. Inuyasha was running straight towards them; Tetsusaiga out ready to slay them. If they took a closer look at him they could see Inuyashas' eyes were filled with anger. Wanting to get rid of the nuisance and get back to their meal as quickly as possible, the demons charged towards the dog-eared man. Rage and hatred filled the air so much that it felt tangible. Inuyasha closed the distance between himself and the demons, furious that any demons would try to harm his friends. Tetsusaiga pulsed, changing into a blade of adamant, preparing to attack with a volley of diamonds. The demons immediately put up the barrier they had up earlier fighting the girls to deflect his attacks. Inuyasha smirked; knowing that his attack was strong enough to get through a weak demon's barrier. Even with their combined powers strengthening it, he would bury his enemies with shards of diamond. Without another thought, Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga in front of him, sending pieces of adamant rushing towards his enemies. He then stopped in his tracks to watch the volley of deadly objects batter the barrier. But instead of breaking through it, the large pieces of diamond were absorbed into the barrier. The demons stopped and smiled at the half-demon's ignorance.

Inuyasha was shocked at what had just occurred. No one had ever done that except for...Naraku and his incarnations. But that just wasn't possible. Kagome had killed him along with making the Shikon Jewel disappear. He was there when it happened and they had taken care of all his incarnations before that. If the monsters were that strong then he had to get the girls out of there as quickly as possible. They had been able to strike damaging blows against powerful youkai back then, but with Sango still recovering from her pregnancy and Kagome pregnant with their child, Inuyasha couldn't stay and kill the strangely strong demons without the chance of girls getting seriously hurt.

Before he could think of a way to get the girls far from the clearing, a pink light shot past him towards the demons; pushing through their defenses and hitting one right between the eyes. The demon roared in pain before it crashed to the forest floor dead. Looking back, Inuyasha saw Kagome knocking her bow with another arrow to shoot the demons. "Kagome, Stop!" Inuyasha yelled without turning back to look at her; not wanting any of the demons to slip by him. She lowered her bow looking at Inuyasha wondering why he was acting strangely at the moment. But feeling that she should obey what Inuyasha told her, Kagome put the arrow and her bow back in her quiver. She would get her explanation for everything that had happened in the last week tonight, even if she had to _sit_ it out of him.

Frustrated he could not finish the fight, Inuyasha growled. With his mind made up he swung his sword toward the demons unleashing the Wind Scar.

"Thhhhhat won't work on usssss. Did you not ssseeee your firsssst attempt?" The demons mocked.

"Who said I was aiming for you?" Inuyasha said with a smile.

The demons looked on as the Wind Scar went past them and hit the forest trees behind them. With the power of Tessaiga's attack, it brought down several of the trees and dirt rose off the forest floor and filled the air. The destruction created by the powerful assault blinded the demons, making it impossible to see what Inuyasha was doing. Terrible hissing and growls were heard from inside the huge dust cloud as Inuyasha dashed over to Sango and picked her up. He flattened his ears against his head, for the screeching was too high pitched for his sensitive ears. After he secured Sango, Inuyasha dashed over to edge of the hot springs where Kagome was. With a silent understanding Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back and wrapped her legs around his waist. Looking back to make sure that the demons were still occupied with ridding the dust from their eyes, Inuyasha sprinted off into the forest.

Kagome listened as the sound of growling demons slowly faded away as the three of them travelled farther and farther away from the recent battle. As the treacherous growls disappeared from her hearing, Kagome let out a sigh of relief. If Inuyasha had shown up any later, Kagome would have lost one of her closest friends. Wondering how Sango was, she peered over Inuyasha's shoulder.  
Her condition was worse than when she left her to find help. Sango's face was so pale Kagome could see the vein in her forehead that usually indicated that she was pissed at Miroku. Beads of sweat that had accumulated while battling were clinging to her forehead. Kagome would have thought her friend dead if it weren't for the fact that her strong ears could pick up Sango's feather-light breathing. Kagome wished that they would get back to the village quickly. She was used to healing the hurt but Kagome would need Kaede's help if Sango's was going to make a complete recovery.

"Kagome what happened back there?" Inuyasha questioned breaking the silence between the three of them. Snapping out of her own thoughts she replied. "I'm not sure. Sango and I were going to relax at the hot spring. She was acting strange before we got in but I passed it as being worried about leaving the kids for so long. We noticed later it that there was something wrong about how quiet the forest was but were too late to get out of there..." Kagome continued on to tell about their battle with the demons and the complications they had with fighting them. She also told him that she would have stayed to fight but Sango had blocked the demons coming towards her and told her to go find help. Inuyasha paid close attention to Kagome's story all the while feeling the guilt and fear that Kagome was feeling while telling her story.

By the time Kagome had finished telling her story and the village appeared in front of them. Inuyasha dashed through the village earning him a few odd looks from the people he passed for carrying one girl and the other hanging on like an imp. When he finally stopped, they were at front of Kaede's house. Kagome hopped off Inuyasha's back, faltering a bit after using the muscles in her legs to stay on Inuyasha for so long. Once she regained her balance, she ran into the hut to get Kaede.

When Kagome burst through front of the door, Kaede quickly looked up from what she was doing. "You look as if you have seen a ghost, child what is the problem?"

"Sango is hurt badly. We were at the hot springs and we got attacked by demons. I went to get help and Inuyasha found me. But when we got back to the springs she was passed out." Kagome quickly explained. Kaede eyes were wide at this explanation. "Get her inside quickly. I'll get everything in order here." Kagome nodded and ran out the door where she saw Inuyasha waiting at the front of the house; his ears turned towards Kaede's hut, trying to listen in.

"Inuyasha you get Miroku and their kids, I'm sure they're wondering where we are," Kagome told him as she took Sango from his arms, stumbling from the weight of Sango on her shoulders.  
"Kagome, don't strain yourself. I can take her in plus I can help find any wounds you might miss with my nose."  
"No I'll be fine. I have good sense of smell; thanks to you," she ginned at that comment. "Besides Miroku will want to know why Sango isn't back by now. You've waited two days already, what's another hour or two going to kill ya?"Once he saw that Sango and Kagome were safely inside, he whined under his breath. He did not like this feeling of unease that appeared when he left Kagome. But not being able to do much about it, he started walking towards Miroku's house.

The boys had arrived with the children shortly after Inuyasha had left Kaede's hut. Kagome believed that Miroku would have run to the house in order to be there sooner except for the fact he did not want to worry his children. But he had left the children with Inuyasha as soon as Kaede's was in sight, not able to hold back the need to see Sango any longer. When he stepped through the entrance, he stood in shock. There were already several bandages covering Sango's body. Both women were surprised from the disturbance since they had been working intently on healing Sango. When she realized who had arrived, Kagome stood up, walked over to him, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Sango will be fine. Kaede and I are doing all we can to heal her," Kagome whispered to Miroku trying to comfort him. But seeing the still pained face Kagome thought it would be better if he didn't see Sango again till they were done treating her.

"I think you should wait outside, the kids will want to know that their mother is ok."

Miroku didn't say a word, but obeyed what Kagome instructed. Before leaving, he knelt down and kissed his wife on the head, saying a silent prayer for her quick recovery, and walked out to take the kids from Inuyasha.

With a final tug, the last bandage was secured on Sango. Both Kagome and Kaede shoulders slumped, wiping the sweat from their brows. By the time the two had finished bandaging Sango the sun was resting on the horizon. The two had even had to stop in the middle of their tedious work just to relight the fire pit. Kagome turned her head to see with tired eyes Inuyasha sitting in his usual corner with his eyes shut. She got up from where she sat and tiredly walked outside to find Miroku outside comforting his children that their mother would be fine, knowing that saying that was more for him than the children. He looked up when he heard approaching footsteps and saw Kagome's tired smiling face sitting down next to him.

"Sango will be good as new in a couple days. I expect she will wake up within a few hours."

Miroku did not give any sign that he had heard besides the smile that did not reach his eyes. Neither one wanting to say anything, the two shared in an uneasy quietness. Kagome was worried about Miroku's behavior; she had never seen him where he looked so utterly helpless.

"Miroku, why don't you stay here tonight?" Kagome suggested. "I can watch Yasuragi for a while tonight and the twins can stay the night with Inuyasha and me."

Turning to look at Kagome he grinned and with a quietly thanked her. Kagome then took the infant from his arms, cradling the baby in her own. Miroku slowly stood up, told his children to behave while with Aunt Kagome before going inside to see Sango.

When the sun had finally set, Kagome walked back into Kaede's to hand Yasuragi over to Miroku. She walked over to Sango and found that her condition had improved since she had been treated. Kaede told her that she had woken for a few moments and then fell back asleep after Kaede had given her water. Miroku was sitting cross-legged next to where Sango's head lay, his head bowed in sleep.

"I think we should take a break from lessons tomorrow, Kagome. Everyone has had a tiring day and needs a day of rest; especially you Kagome.

"I'm okay Kaede. Besides I want to help Sango if anything comes up. I should have been the one who stayed and fought the demons."

"Child all this worrying is not good for you. Also the exhaustion won't be good for the baby if push yourself to the limits."

The previous statement stunned Kagome into silence. She was surprised that Kaede could already tell that she was carrying Inuyasha's child. Even she had only found out less than a week ago, and the concept of being a mother still had not sunk in. "How did you-"

"Kagome I have been around for many years longer than you. Does it surprise you that I can tell when a woman is with child?" Kaede smiled at Kagome, "Do not worry Kagome I will not say anything until you are ready for others to know." With that she took Yasuragi in her arms and walked over to the side of the house to sit and rest.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, his head resting against his sword, Tessaiga. She smiled remembering when the sword had first shown its true form to Inuyasha. He had been very reluctant to even say that he cared for humans back then and now he had married one. _Like father, like son_ Kagome thought. She walked over to him, carefully studying his face. She noticed how his face was always child-like when he slept; the stress that normally marked his face all but gone. She thought she could see traces of what he looked like as a child whenever he was sleeping. She leaned closer to see every contour of his face but noticed the beginnings of shadows underneath his eyes. _He must not have slept at all during the trip. That dumb idiot, no wonder he didn't wake up once I finished bandaging Sango. _Trying not to be irritated with him for not taking care of himself while on his trip, she reached towards his shoulder to wake him up.

"Is there something on my face that you find so interesting Kagome?" Inuyasha said with closed eyes.

"Inuyasha," heat flooding to her cheeks while speaking "how long exactly have you been awake?"

"Awhile, but it's just interesting to listen to how you talk and act when you think I'm asleep," finally opening his eyes to see that Kagome's face matched his haori. Seeing how close they were to each other, Inuyasha averted his eyes from Kagome's, feeling heat rush to his face as well. Standing up, Inuyasha stretched out his cramped muscles and tied Tessaiga to his side.

"Let's go. The smell of the herbs is getting to be too much for my nose," saying as he walked to the door. But before he could reach the door, he felt a tug on his pants. Looking to see what kept him from reaching the door, he saw that the twins were looking up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Oh I forgot, Inuyasha, we're watching the twins tonight. I thought it might be good for Miroku to have one less worry on his mind."

Inuyasha was about to protest the night's arrangements, especially since he hadn't seen Kagome for a few days, but the twins spoke before he could respond.

"Uncle Yashie, pwease, we love speding time with you Aunt Kagome. We be good and do what we're told if we can stay over," they said with the best puppy dog eyes they could muster while trying to stay awake.

As much as Inuyasha didn't want to admit it, he had a soft spot for Sango and Miroku's children. And with the faces they were giving him he knew that they had won the argument before it had even started. With a quiet sigh, Inuyasha picked up the twins; one on his back and one over his shoulder.

"It's not like I care. Just don't be waking me up every five minutes to go to the bathroom," he trying to look as put off as possible. Kagome gave him a half smile, when it came to family, Inuyasha was such a push over. She remembered how Sango would tell her that Inuyasha was always fidgety when she went back home to study for a test or when they had had an argument.

Her mind drifted back towards her family and how at times she missed being able to see them. But quickly remembering how she had made the decision to live with Inuyasha and how much happier she was when he was around. She leaned on his shoulder feeling the warmth of his body on her cheek. The excitement of the day taking a toll on her body, she was ready to be home and in bed. Grabbing his free hand, Inuyasha and Kagome walked out the door towards their own house in peaceful silence.

"It seems that it will be difficult to get to her while Inuyasha is around; though I wouldn't expect any less from the man who helped bring down Naraku. But gathering from what I could see of the battle, he still hasn't told her what exactly is going on." He pondered the situation at hand, trying to think of his next move. "Very well, it seems that I will have to find a way around the village barrier." After another few minutes of thought, he had an idea "Kagura."

"What?"

"You have been watching the village, no? Does Kaede ever leave the village?"

"On certain occasions; most times it's when a women need a midwife or to go check the well."

"Very well, I can make arrangements. Go back to the village; make sure the  
Inuyasha and his group don't realize you're there."

She bowed and walked into the darkness, moments later he could hear the sound of the wind swirling as an indication that she had left for the village.


End file.
